


Breath it just Howard

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Tony Stark, Clint is kind of a dick, Comfort/Angst, Dense Steve Rogers, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark's potty mouth, Wanda is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: After a mission dealing with a strange spectral rift of magic up North in Canada, the team goes back to the Manor on an alert that someone is there.Tony doesn’t like this blast from the past any more than James doesn’t like it either.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 18





	Breath it just Howard

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this whole thing should be read at the discretion of a lot of anger, cursing, panic attacks, and flashbacks. Please read with caution, a lot of implied bad stuff that Howard Stark has done.
> 
> Steve is a little dense in this story, James not having it, Rhodey might decide murder is a good option.
> 
> Howard is not nice, not even remotely kind. This is not a happy or fluffy story, actually, rather much more serious and Howard is well bad, bad, almost black night. Grey Scale never lies. Howard won’t let the public (the team) see how he treats his son. No justice yet.
> 
> T/W: For Implied/Reference to Child Abuse, Torture, Neglect, implied homophobic language, and hateful implied language and phrasing
> 
> Information I got about some things like Bats, Owls, and stones are here in these links.
> 
> Bats are to be said to bring bad omens of evil, Owls too, Turquoise, and the Infamously Black Orlov Diamon, all fun reads.
> 
> Turquoise said to bring happiness to marriage, good feelings, erase all bad or ill thoughts about the past but also had involvement with necromancy, alchemy, corruption, and decay… so forth. Take a peek if ya like.
> 
> https://www.snopes.com/fact-check/gemstone-superstitions/
> 
> https://advancedipm.com/blog/thirteen-animal-superstitions/
> 
> https://www.naturallycolored.com/famous-diamonds/black-orlov-diamond
> 
> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this one shot, again enjoy!! 😊

The Manor Team was called on July 26th to handle a spectral rift that has opened over a desolate place in Canada. Further off honestly from Canada itself and more in the Northwest Territories, with miles and miles of trees, yards, miles, and beyond of hilly grasses, rocky terrains, and the off chance of another date idea. It was late at night or early in the morning as the sun time to come up and set was odd as it can get on the big blue marble.

Tony though, surprisingly for the magical bullshit surprise was relatively calm. The ACCORDS people called in Thor, Loki, the Manor Team, and Strange to see, handle, and fend off any potential threats and get the leak settle. Tony was riding on a good high still, the people in the manor were too busy to bother him, he has an amazing ass family and friends, and he has a marvelous boyfriend. His health was doing good. His therapy appointments are frequent but not as bad as they were about two years ago. He still doesn’t open completely but his therapist said he was doing better; his panic attacks were handling a little better and he was more active like before the Rogues came back.

Stretching in the quint-jet he smiled in his helmet, feeling another message from his boyfriend who relaxing in the quint-jet a few seats from him. Tony was not going to fly there, he did not use to the cold of the upper north, even it is “summer”. Light snow, snow, heavy snow, green, green, brown, brown, green and white, brown and green.

 **Giacomo** : This a bit of a flight huh Kotenok?

 **Anton** : Oh yeah, it is but shit, beats me flying and freezing my ass off waiting for you people.

 **Giacomo** : I would warm you up Anton, you know this

 **Anton** : Cuddles. With all the cuddles and heater, and blankets

 **Giacomo** : All the cuddles yes

Tony was a little happy he had his faceplate down as he grinned like a damn maniac at his kind boyfriend. He can’t wait to get this mission done; it doesn’t even seem that bad. Lie, it is a little bad because the portal to somewhere. Monsters, aliens, maybe even another mythological creature. Who knows? Tony also was a little amused when Barton and Rushman shouted about a swarm of bats flying past them.

Again, Tony is riding on a high of feel-good feelings. If anything, they get there, Loki and Strange stopped debating, Thor and they figured out how to resolve the whole portal, no baddies, and they can get back to the Manor for a few extra hours of sleep. Check out those projects, get ready to be more affectionate in public. Maybe find a little dance hall to dance in, take Giacomo to his favorite burger place, then take him to Sicily. Oh, only a few more days. August 8th is when they were going to just be themselves, in public, private, and in between. If people ask cool, if don’t awesome, doesn’t matter because this is them.

In the distance the Manor Team can see a rather ominous reddish black and purple portal shimmering, looking like a scar in the sky, despite above it was clearly nothing. If they went above it, they could confirm the portal wouldn’t show from above but from below it will show.

Getting closer to the ground, Tony saw Loki, Thor, and Strange staring at the portal, thin lines lips for Strange, Loki perplexed and Thor jaw moving with no words. Weird. That is not good. There is nothing dropping through either.

The jet landed smoothly, the team walked out wearing warmer clothes, despite it being the Summer. Damn the North and the poles.

Steve walked up to Strange ignoring the usual cold shoulder from the Grand Supreme magic guy for Earth, “What is wrong?”

Strange sighed rubbing his chin looking at Loki as if to console or urging him to speak on this matter. Loki looked at Strange, lips pursed hand on a hip and the other rolling around, “We don’t know Captain. The portal neither is anything Strange has dealt with nor of Asgardian claims. It seems to have rifted open on its own.”

Natasha looked at the portal eyes narrowed seeing beyond the bright lights by a hair, “It looks black in there. And nothing has fallen out?”

Loki clicked his tongue at her ignoring the normal backup from Hawkeye, they were never going to talk despite Loki's claims that a giant Eggplant was trying to take over before he exploded in beautiful glory, “Nothing since we have been here. Mostly examining and trying to parse out why it is here.”

Strange nodded making another around the portal from the ground. James stared beyond the bright lights seeing the movement in the portal, hidden by the darkness but it is moving like ocean waves. Tilting his head, he frowned looking at Thor and Flacon.

“Thor…”

“Man of Winter.” Thor smiled brightly despite the obvious puzzling dilemma. The god walked over to the man who was still staring up in the portal. “Pray to tell, what is making you upset?”

Flacon followed along seeing the golden eyes of an owl glow at the team before turning it head back around to nothingness. Stopping on the other side of the long-haired super-soldier who had his mask and goggles off. Sam looked up the portal not gleaning off any real information besides bright shiny ass lights, “You found your sense of humor?”

James socked him without looking getting Thor to bark out laughter doing the same to the Falcon. James listened to the second team flier complain about not being a punching bag and don’t punch so hard, “No… Thor… can you see that mass moving? It looks like water.”

“Water?” Thor asked becoming curiously baffled, looking up into the portal, Thor made a concerning noise bring Strange and Loki over.

“What is wrong?”

“Why that noise brother dear?”

“Strange and Loki… the Man of Winter has spotted something that is most concerning.” Thor jutted his chin up at the portal where the waves of black can be spotted moving.

Strange peered making a concerning noise, eyebrows furrowing. His hands glowed orange, circle symbols forming. Loki's hands began to mist green as his usual coy smile downturned into a deeply worried frown.

Clint seeing the five men standing almost under the portal followed along with Natasha seeing the wave-like movement also but the more he looked the more uncomfortable he became. Almost like bad feelings came back to him like a storm. Shaking out of the feeling he made eye contact with Wanda and Steve.

Steve and Wanda came over to peer up at the portal. Steve seeing the undulating movement of the black wispiness in the sky. Wanda frowned not liking how the movement looks from within the sliver in the portal.

Tony saw everyone looking while he and FRIDAY began doing scans getting Rhodey and Bruce to help with observing the scans.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, FRI and I just got the readouts, it is on the same level as the tesseract but something else.” Tony turned his attention back seeing faint blues and greens making their way through the black rolling waves.

Bruce made a noise over the coms channel between the four of them, “FRIDAY… what type of waves are we looking at?”

“Not waves Dr. Banner,” FRIDAY spoke softly categorizing the clouds, “They are storm clouds, Undulates Apesratus, usually the forbearing of big storms.”

Rhodey made a noise before mumbling out, “Tones be careful… I just don’t have a good feeling… the scales keep going up and down… ah…”

“Honey bear talk to me…” Tony made a quick wave at the others while the three more magically inclined people were working about not coming over. He was doing scientific research on this random ass portal, “You made a worried ass noise and that is your ‘You won’t believe if I told’ noise. We’ve seen that white thing together, so trust me, I will believe it.”

“Ah, okay I barely believe myself first… Bruce look.” Tony listened to the sounds of shuffling and then Bruce done the same noise of concern disbelief. Then Tony watched Brucie rubbed his eyes till he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Come on, don’t leave me out…”

“Okay…” Rhodey rubbed his face, “Tones, I need you to ask Strange to cleanse you all after this is solved because for some stupid reason this thing is giving off signs of necromancy or some type of dark arts…”

“Whoa, wait… what? Rhodey… Bruce? FRI, baby girl… okay. Wait.” Tony wasn’t even sure what to believe he kept a close eye on the crack in the sky with a black moving of blues and green deep inside. “You mean to tell me; an energy of alien and old-world bullshit magic made a crack in the sky?”

“I know it sounds insane,” Rhodey spoke frowning leaning back in his seat.

“Tony, we fight Hela on occasion, a goddess of the dead and Asgardian Hell. Along with a giant ass serpent. This…”

“Is not the worse fucking thing… but… wait… gotta go.” Tony ended the call before any of them could ask in concern and echoes of be careful. Tony stared at the rolling black clouds move, open up like an eye. It was a giant fucking eye. He heard the cacophony of the team shouting out in sheer fear and surprise at the eye in the sky. Tony himself felt a strong trail of fear travel up his spine. If anything, he didn’t like how the now open eye twitched, moved, scanned, and rapidly rotated until the pupil disappeared upwards.

He heard Strange directed all of the team members back and away from the portal now and not being told to fly anywhere near it. Loki working quickly grabbing Maximoff to help with containing the portal as it now proved something lies behind the gates. Tony for his part moved back reaching for his necklace… that he left at home… to get ready. Swallowing dryly, he mumbled to FRIDAY to carry him back a little. Keep them out of range.

Then deep bellows speaking out to him, Rogers… fussing at him… shit what?

“What?” Tony controlled the croaking in his voice when he saw furious black… blue(?) eyes lay on him, “What?”

“I said, did you figure something out?” Rogers exclaimed to him. His helmet was down, blues wide in panic but demand. Always demanding.

Tony went to shake his head but realized he has to move, move to get anything in the suit to emote. “Clouds. The thing is clouds…”

“No, the symbol on the eye!” Steve shouted at him not ever seeing the flinch.

James shoved Steve away telling him to get Bird Eyes and Flacon under control with their fighting. James turned to his stock-still boyfriend, “Tony.” He touched his ear quickly switching to a private com line, “Anton, Doll, Kotenok… talk to me.”

Tony furiously blinked away the unseeing vision he was suddenly overcome with, “I-I… I mean… fuck… I don’t know. FRI? Sweetheart?”

“The symbol in the eye sir dates further back for current religions, properly dating back when people of Earth understood Thor was in fact more than we first thought.” She spoke quietly, her own cybernetic nerves firing off to his own ears with or without Extremis help.

Forcing his eyes to stay on Giacomo, he heard himself reply, “I… yeah I am okay… the symbol is something FRI can’t get a good match on… probably around the time Thor was hanging out on Earth.” Tony watched his boyfriend to the god of thunder asking if any of them recognize the symbol.

Tony blinked seeing the trees move, the wind beginning to pick up. Christ this was getting to be ominous for a three-team of strong ass magic users not being able to contain a fucking portal that meant death, raising the dead, and curse… abyssal. End. Tony needed to breathe. He kept seeing flashes of black eyes through that turquoise eye.

He heard James on the all-com link telling the others. The others understanding beginning their further retreat until a scream from Maximoff, a shout of worry from Loki, shit if Loki was worried this is bad, Strange making a shield around those who aren’t that protected. Thor getting those he can. Wait, why are they all getting protected?

“Anthony!”

Tony felt the same chill go up to his spine, when he felt owl eyes on his person, loud hooting beginning and the glow of the eye, red sparkles descending around him, the eye glowing the gemstone color, the spiraling of symbols forming, and the pupil twitching, widening. Enclosing. Expanding, going in as a slit. Then water.

The splashdown of rain pouring, water glowing turquoise blue before reflecting inky blackness of the sky, he isn’t drowning but he isn’t underwater. He wasn’t in his suit. He was standing in tiny crisp black pants and a button-down crisp white shirt. Hair gelled down to his scalp. The sound of a whip. The whooshing of the flame. The sound of glass shattering. The shadow of a hand reaching for him.

“Anthony!”

Tony whipped around hand up, but nothing charging as Loki stood there with his hands up. No more glowing eyes, none of the red and purple with the black rift, no fucking water. Okay? Did they win? He was breathing hard. Where was the water?

Letting his arm fall, he looked around seeing everyone behind the orange portal being held in the arms of the god, up in a tree, or somewhere safe but him. How did he not get safe? Did his suit malfunction? Looking around lifting his faceplate not caring about the confusing plain on his face, Tony frowned worriedly.

“Loki… you are wet.”

“Yes, I actually have to pull you out of that trance that eye got you in. Abyss. That is what FRIDAY told us. Reference to the beasts of Midgard. For whatever reason, it showed up and waited for a victim.”

Tony rubbed his face making the suit open up despite the obvious worry FRIDAY pinged at him. He needs to stretch despite the cold. Fuck he is cold. Why… oh his face is wet.

“Did I actually end up in the water?”

Loki looked at Strange who walking over with the same grimace since the start of this whole mission, which was supposed to be simple, “As far as we can see, it dropped a rainfall of water. From what FRIDAY spoke, it was rain clouds, a start of a storm but the eye locked on to you for whatever reason.”

“Okay…”

“And Mr. Barnes,” Loki spoke smoothly hands behind his back, “Almost slaughter us, I must say that was the most intense reaction I’ve seen from that man. Almost killed me, he could try, and the witchling for not letting him get to you.” Loki turned his green eyes to the man who looks on half-listening to Steve talk at and to them all.

Tony looked overseeing the steel-blue eyes look at him with worry and relief, Tony tried for a small smile turning back to Strange and Loki, Strange who didn’t give a damn base on his facial reaction, and Loki who look downright intrigued, none of their business, “Ah, I gotta thank Winter Wonderland for almost risking his life for me… again.” Tony could see Giacomo shrug his shoulders despite the looks from the others. “Back to business… Abyss, evil fucking monster that said let fuck around with me, is it solvable?”

“Usually, I would ask if the Arc Reactor in your chest retracted the magic,” Strange spoke eloquently, “But seeing how you were affected, I say this is a different type of magic that is not similar to that of Wanda’s, Loki’s or even The Vision. I would have to get a magical examination done on you, Anthony.”

Tony sighed, he barely liked doctors but the sooner Strange does his examination the fast he can sit in the heated Jet, “Okay, exam away. My ass is cold but… you guys need anything FRI picked up?”

Strange was performing the examination for his own studies and reverses whereas Loki shook his head, “She gave us as much information we have and didn’t have before. She the image of maw full of teeth along with the symbols in the eyes before the pour down from the eye.”

Tony made a disgusted noise cringing, “Blargh, gross. I got soaked in tears?”

“Better than blood.” Strange muttered.

The genius felt his arms stiffen happy he remembered to wear his long sleeve flight suit for colder areas, that phrasing didn’t make him feel comfortable. Apparently, it was noticeable when Strange’s dark blue eyes almost hazel looked at him, “You saw something in your trance?”

“Ah…” Tony started not sure if he wanted to talk about his shit childhood, he really didn’t, he like Strange on good days and dealt with Loki on Better, but today was not good anymore, it was rather stressful and giving him a rushing feeling up to brain down to the stomach. A queasiness. Something not right. “Some stupid shit I did as a kid. Maybe, it might make me relive shit from ages 12 to 17. Wouldn’t that be a riot?”

It was quiet among the two magic users even those who tuned in on the conversation, some concern, some rolling their eyes, and one knowing set pair of eyes, mixed of worry, concern, anger towards something not here anymore. It was Thor who spoke, bring the awkwardness to light, “I don’t believe a shit childhood is a riot, Tony…”

Tony was really a cause for concern if the man who could Shakespeare, Shakespeare under the table called him Tony and not Man of Iron or The Son of Daw-Stark was worrisome. Tony didn’t point out nor did he have a chance to if not for Strange cutting in with another long concern noise. God, Tony wishes this man didn’t do this shit all the time, cocky S.O.B.

“Right, good news, the residuals will be gone by the time you return back to the Manor,” This got most a nod and a thank god from Rhodey who FRIDAY must have answered pertaining to Tony’s health, “Bad news… I am not sure what the creature was,” Abyssie was Barton’s name for the eye in the sky, Rhodey muttered something about not mocking giant otherworld creatures, “But it had a particular interest in you. You ended up in the middle, so its magic is years, decades ahead of us. Seeing how it blinked Scarlet Witch away. Basing on the symbols and magic residuals it shouldn’t last any longer than 12 hours to a full day. Stay indoors, avoid anything with heavy machinery in case it meant to cause your death.”

Loki picked up from there, “I and my oaf of a brother will do what we can, in case this is sorcery from our dear sister. Listen to the Strange one.” The Trickster God smirked when Strange grumbled about it being Strange.

Tony listened to the coms that were not shut off, classy assholes, about a god pissed off that he didn’t get offed in the times he should have. Barton. Maximoff. He didn’t care that he was grabbed or whatever but shit, at least turn off coms if you are going spout off shit. Without even touching his com unit, he shut off the coms all but Giacomo and the one connected to the suit for Rhodey and Bruce. The sound of Barton and Maximoff groaning and snapping at the Soldier.

“So, stay inside and not doing anything stupid? Sound hard.”

Strange rolled his eyes at the basic elementary comment, Thor looking delighted at the reaction and Loki snorting, but Tony did all this to hide the lingering feelings of nerves, overshot nerves at the thought and memory of Black Eyes, whips, alcohol… no. Good thoughts, good… VITO panicking. The Bots squealing in alarm. BULL-E on shut down mode. What the shit?

FRIDAY voice explained, sounding off an alarm in the quint-jet to the team, “Intruder in the Manor. Intruder in the Manor.”

The Manor team all hurried aboard the quint-jet, the Wizard and the Gods all flew off reminding the billionaire about staying indoors and safe and they will be back with results if they can get anything. Giacomo stopping in front of the suit giving his chest a quick pat. From a distance, it looks friendly but it was nothing friendly but reassuring, comforting.

“I am going to fly ahead in case anything savory happens,” Tony spoke to all coms not really bothering to wait for Rogers to give permission. There was an intruder in the Manor, and he was in the mood. He lifted off trying to get in contact with his little bots and AI kids on who were intruding on the Manor. Leaker? Rabid fan? HYDRA? Dark Elves sent by Hela? AIM for revenge? Robots from Hammer (Don’t ask him how). This needs to get figured out sooner than later.

“Tony, don’t do anything stupid!” Tony heard Rogers basically order him. Tony for his own part didn’t even look at that as a suggestion or command. Then knowing his boyfriend heard, he rolled his eyes.

“Hurry up behind, and then I won’t.” Tony saw in the corner of his helmet screen ascending up to the sky away from the site of the eye, he saw it was from Giacomo.

Giacomo: We’ll be right behind you Anton, stay safe.

“FRI, he is so sweet.” Tony hummed out despite the worry zapping away at his synapses, he heard FRIDAY reply to his own a tinge lighter voice.

“He is Boss, you and he are both sweet as pie.”

“Shameful sweetheart, shameful.” Tony huffed out already firing off several messages to Bruce and Rhodey, also Carol just to be safe.

Touching down at the backyard of the Manor, Tony saw nothing of the lights on of rooms close to the windows. Nothing changed. No burns or fire. No smoke. No exploded walls. Nothing. He frowned not paying attention to the Quint-jet that landed several feet from him.

Stepping out of the armor, Tony hurried inside with the armor following close behind. Grabbing his bots and Ais's attention with his return and streamline of code and urgency followed him up on a strange being walking through the house. That is not good honestly. Not good because he watches as Vision slips through the wall of the kitchen with lips tight and confusion in his eyes.

“Viz, buddy, what is up?”

“VITO alerted me to a strange presence as did the triplets.”

Tony kept the excited proudness of Vision calling the bots the triplets. Strange thing in the house. With the others quickly following inside, Wanda shoved her way to the front staring at Vision. Vision gave her a nod mind still focus on the task at hand.

“Did you get a readout?”

“It reads… as half you.”

“Half me?” Tony muttered looking around getting that intense chill up his spine.

Clint walked up beside Wanda consoling her at the blatant ignorance over something dealing Stark, “Okay, so it is Stark’s fault. Or that thing didn’t like Stark. What else?”

James shoved Clint past looking over his boyfriend, taking the punch from the other sniper and glancing at the android, “Are they still here?”

“One moment…” Vision stared at the ceiling, eyes fading from the color iris to a pure white of his eyes. The white flooded Blue, Pink, Orange then back to white. Looking back down at the others, he watched mixed reactions of surprise, nervousness, and suspense to what he found from Mr. Barnes and Tony, “The presence is gone… for now. FRIDAY, VITO, and BULL-E did a full system sweep of the cameras. Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers didn’t find anything either or felt anything around their fields.”

Everyone let go of a breath at the false intruder alert but that doesn’t change, that it was a mysterious presence that came and went with nothing of a trace. Tony frowned rubbing at his neck, actually fantasizing about bath wipes. Yes, he wants that. Pamper himself, snuggled up, maybe his boyfriend can slip in, cuddle, use him a generation. Wake up and work. Sound fabulous.

“Are you sure Vision?” Steve asked keeping to Wanda’s other side head tilted curiously, “The eye had Tony in a trance and Strange said the eye targeted him.” The captain ignored Wanda’s mumble about deserving it.

Natasha crossed her eyes keeping an eye on the surroundings, as if not trusting the tech from the man who created and gave life to them, “He is right, are you sure?”

Vision fluttered up a little lip down turning and one non-existent brow shot up, “I am sure Ms. Romanov if I was not sure, I would have done a personal sweep. I would not want to endanger my teammates, one of my creators, and harmed others if I did not do my due diligence.

“I can be up,” Tony began before he noticed the Captain shake his head.

James jumped in seeing the hair rising on his partner’s neck and flickers of blue in those browns, “I will share a shift with Tony for the first 2 hours, then Sam and the Witch, Bird Eyes and Vision, and Natalia and Steve.”

“I like that idea.” Tony rose his hand not arguing with the sound logic. Simple really, Sam is stable, Vision is concise and focus, Rushman is more stable than Rogers. Easy. Tony himself can admit he gets a little hair-brained and over excitable.

Wanda thought it was not doable, “Why not I and Vision?”

James gave her a bored look keeping his body relax despite not liking her and her abilities, “Because you’ll get distracted, distract him, and make him uncomfortable. Unless Natalia wand Vision wants to switch.”

Clint jumped aboard that idea, “I can hang with Nat!”

Steve shook his head, “No, Buck has a point. It’ll be like a team exercise too. Learn about each other more.”

Tony and James kept quiet about how most of them, would take pot shots of the genius if they had a chance or Steve would say something, piss off Tony, Tony would let loose, Steve gets pissed off, and it just not a good time. This is a better solution. Plus, James gets to hug his boyfriend watching the monitors in his lab. Taking out the need for the whole security room. Win, win.

It was settled, besides quiet, upset complaints as the teams split off to either rest or getting ready to start their shift. Tony and James made their way down to the lab.

In the lab, was a surprise of many. One Chimera popped her head out happy to see her owner and the other human. Two of the bots had the covers and fruit out already. Three of the screens had the monitor setup and another holo-screen have a movie. The fourth was Tony’s second-favorite sweater laid out with some couch projects to work on. Everything was set up for the two hours of in-house stakeout.

James was settled in on the couch observing one holo screen, massaging his partner’s feet who was monitoring one screen, doing one simulation for a project and another for a new suit iteration. So far everything was going as normal. Nothing spooky. No glowing embodiment of death for his boyfriend. Honestly, James was more disturbed the Bird Eyes clipped his toes by a convoluted method with bowstrings and arrows. Natalia tried to look menacing but teasing Steve about something. He doesn’t want to know. Sam and the Witch were avoiding each other like the plague after a not so fun interaction. She said something stupid and Sam retaliated.

James didn’t understand why she was trying to pick a fight, he doesn’t understand why she is undeniably hostile to everyone but Bird Eyes, Steve and well Vision is a no-brainer but shit. Speaking of Vision, he seems to be playing holo-chess with…

James turned to see Anton moving a chess piece in empty space. The ex-assassin bit back a laugh patting the mechanic’s legs, “You are fucking cute.”

Tony blinked shaking a hand free flicking at the taller man, “Hush, I am playing four games of Chess, and one of them is a team game with Honey Bear and me against the Valen and Harls. Little shits challenged us. FRIDAY, VITO, and Vision all pinged me for chess games, Vision wanted to play Hell Chess.”

James blinked but not even surprise by the amount of multitasking this man is doing but also by the sheer amount of new chess games, “Is one of those not really chess but a different kind of chess?”

“Caught me, Chinese Checkers, VITO.” Tony smiled a little leaning back, “FRI, equation change, did you see?”

“I saw Boss, and I took you first knight, D4.”

“You little lady is a godsend and a menace.” Tony smiled more leaning more back into the blanket cocoon.

“I learn from the best.” She snarks with a tone of being proud of where she was made from.

James basked in the warmth of a man and his AI daughter sniping each other and he was satisfied to watch this two-talk science and who is worse at chess. Leaning over he places a gentle kiss on the man’s cheek watching him blink twice, slowly before his nose scrunching up cutely.

The couple two hours came and went, getting a call from Steve about their turn up and Wanda and Sam being up next, then Clint and Vision, last him and Natasha. Tony didn’t reply besides a grunt. James replied more verbally, telling him not to do stupid shit on his watch.

With that said, the two settle in for the night till their turn came again.

First Tony fell asleep, Chimera settles back in by James’s feet, and then the known ghost story fell asleep himself. James couldn’t help a shiver through up to his spine before his eyes rested closed.

Tony waved off the chiming noise that Extremis was making. Behind his eyes he saw data, camera feeds, and Howard. Is he dreaming? Tony felt his eyes twitch and his breath hitched, seeing the man who was taller than he stands over him. Why was Extremis manifesting Howard? The others are there in the living area. Why was he dreaming about these people and Howard? Is he having a glitch? Was it possible?

Groaning he felt gently shushing and cool metal fingers combing through his hair till the metal warmed to that similar of human temperature, “Anton… wake up… we have an issue.”

Tony groaned more making one eye open, seeing concern big grey-blue eyes stare at him, worry and fear, for who, palpable in the super-soldier body. His left-hand kept stroking Tony’s hair back, letting fingers feather kiss his cheeks and the other hand clenching and unclenching in a fist. Oh bad, bad. So very bad. Was it Barton? Maximoff? Rogers? Rushman? Who unless Sam is being Sam then fuck it, they handle their insult battles? But it couldn’t be Sam because Giacomo is never… this tensed.

“What is wrong Nivi Lupu?”

“Don’t rush up there, but… Howard. He came back.”

Tony didn’t run. No, no. He sprinted, he sped up there. If he could say he was like an Olympic runner that would be half true. Despite his heart, despite the heavy ass metal in his chest. The burns on his back, neck, thighs, and hands screamed out to him. He thought if he walked he wouldn’t make it and gag. Fuck. Why wasn’t he awake. Why did he wake up? Why he not alerted? No, he was, Extremis. FRIDAY and possibly the others. Giaco, he heard, was hot on his heels.

Sliding to stop, Tony leaned against the entryway frame, panting but eyes wide on the man from his childhood. In the fucking Flesh. Standing right there, talking, having the brightest look on his face speaking with Rogers. His perfect fucking soldier. Tony is feeling the animosity he buried a long time ago, replaced if he could be honest with the Siberian incident.

Everyone looked intrigued, charmed getting chuckles off from the loud… youthful-looking man, probably the age he was when he met his mother. Tony swallowed a build of spit that spoke of early signs of vomiting. 

“H-Howard….”

Every one of his roommates stopped and stared at the son of the Man speaking to him. Rogers, who should know to shut the fuck up, began, “Tony, look, he was the presence.”

Tony flickered browns to the sea-greens then back to Howard's dark brown almost fucking black eyes. He can feel his chest constricting. Years of not spouting off how bad his shit childhood was. The rich reckless boy seeing his father who was supposed to be dead. Long dead. Some many things he wants to do. Punch him. Break his arm. Break his finger. Burn him.

All Tony did was let his arms dropped feeling the stare down from the man who helped conceived him. Then his arms crossed, “Anthony.”

Tony pushed Extremis to stop his bodily reaction at that gruff ass voice, “Howard… whoa, you are alive. Good see the thing targeted me to bring back… a hero…” Maybe the word hero was not right and maybe the way Tony heard himself say was more like trying to force him to get his teeth pulled or make him build the Jericho Bombs. Ha!

“Hmph. I see you are still smart mouth.”

“Yep.” Tony let the p pop loudly others’ faces blurring leaving Howard. Tony thought Howard kept looking at him, but he was looking at the Winter Soldier. The guy who killed him. Would he do it again if Tony asked? He already is getting messages from Rhodey and Pep about why his blood elevated and his heart rocketing despite Extremis should be doing its job.

“Right. Sargent Barnes. I have not seen you since well, that eventful night. Are you better now?”

“Much,” James replied curtly eying the man back.

Howard, besides what the others were seeing, gave James a once over then back Tony, “Did my son try to help in any way? I heard he made you all sleep on the bottom floor. Heroes.”

“Issues. Siberia. I am sure I can catch you up.”

Steve jumped remembering the biting discussion of two very domineering men talking to each other, “I caught him up, Buck and Tony.”

“On what? How you fucking lied?” Tony blurted out but seeing the way the man stepped forward set Tony to wanting to keel over.

“Anthony.” Howard's voice came out stern and chain wrapping around his wrist, “That is no way to speak to people who help the world, I was caught up by Steve and your teammates.”

“Not my teammates,” Tony replied again, part of him was defiant, brave, cocky even but another part of him, deep-seated, repressed, and hidden from the world was scared. Terrified and wanted to hide under the table. In his room. Somewhere where he can get away from the other side or around him off. Life or death. Life or death. Life or death. Christ, he needed to breathe. Wait, no, Rhodey sent a reply he is coming to kick Stark's ass. Shiit.

“Well, certainly I can see that. You don’t treat them with the utmost respect. I raised you better than that as well Anthony. That whole incident in Siberia should not have gotten out of hand. I certainly see where Steve is coming from.”

“Suck his dick why don’t you.” Tony breathed out but he saw the minute twitch from Howard. This Diablo is doing what he has done when he was really alive, “FRI, call Strange. Now.”

“Of course, Boss.”

Howard looked delighted for a moment before looking back to the billionaire who was edging over to the kitchen with James following not too close behind, “Why FRIDAY? That isn’t an efficient name.”

“You are not efficient.” Tony hollered back trying to hide the shaking in his hands, tugging at his long sleeve shirt. Summer be damned. He felt cold.

Clint, Barton, this idiot who also should shut it piped in, “Stark Jr. you certainly aren’t nice to your dad. Why you call him an asshat?”

“He refers to me as an asshat?” Howard chuckled smoothly, “That is a new one. His mother—”

“They know she was my Aunt Howard. Drop it.” Tony cut him off but he felt the stare from his father, a type of stare they could shudder to blankness.

“Right, his aunt always says he had a creative mind when it comes to insults and nicknames. Must run through the family.” Howard spoke simply sitting at the barstool. He looked to Natasha smiling more and then at Wanda after hearing the tragedy that befell her family, “I am sorry Miss Maximoff about your family. I would have thought my son would be more aware of what was happening. And you Miss Romanov, if I may, a Black Widow among our ranks is quite an honor. Black Widows I know feared Miss Carter and those who wanted their own Peggys would say the closest or the most perfect would the Widows.”

Natasha eyed the older man and his strange compliment but looked to the younger Stark who trying to shrink into nothing, another new thing, “I can’t say I came here to the State willing. Clint helped me arrived here and gave me a new heart. Yasha trained me.” She gestured over to the Winter Soldier who was staying far from the man himself.

Howard looked to the Winter Soldier, James Barnes who looked at him back, a rifling aim for a challenge, “You certainly haven’t changed much, besides the whole HYDRA. I do apologize, I didn’t know that would happen. If we found Steve here earlier, we might have gotten you our sooner and filtered HYDRA out earlier as well.”

“Or you get Captain HYDRA,” Tony spoke out sipping loudly on his coffee.

Howard gave a disappointed fatherly bullshit stare, “Anthony, Steve Rogers is the pinnacle of mankind and human kindness. He understands what people want.”

Steve blushed but already seeing the sparks between father and son, “Howard, I know when I spoke about Siberia and Ultron was not done in the best way but— “

Tony laughed out loud setting his mug down none too carefully, surrounded by most people who want to see him die in a fire of pain, “You. Spoke to him about Ultron? What ya mention? I built a Robot who went AWOL?”

“Robot just don’t go AWOL Anthony.” Howard chimed in looking disbelieving that Ultron would of went on a rampage on his own.

“AI motherfucker.” Tony hissed out, “Artificial Intelligence. Asimov. I fucked up the rules, but he was shut—”

“No, I heard how the Ai came back twice Anthony. I was caught up by your team. You are certainly the same since you went to college.” He looked to Wanda who looked oddly touched, isn’t she a fucking mind reader? Can’t she see that he doesn’t give a fuck? No? Is it because it is Anthony Edward Stark is getting screwed over? “If I was there, I would have paid for your trouble Miss Maximoff, I know would not change what happened but if it means your brother lives and you and he does not have to grow through pain, then I would.”

“I appreciate it. Your son's mother and siblings are actually a little rude.”

“Ah, that I can not change how his mother raised his siblings. I did not know he had siblings either. I am sorry on their behalf.”

Tony's eyes turned to his boyfriend who eyes were dark and fists clenched between crossed arms. Then he saw Rhodey already holding a bag, is that filled with something. Murder? He isn’t real. If he is… then that could be bad.

“She volunteered, Stark,” Rhodey spoke eyes narrowed on the supposedly dead man, sitting at the island as he lived there forever. Maybe once upon a time but now is different, “She and her brother both. You have no right to make those claims either.”

Howard looked to Rhodey, surprise to see the Colonel there but then the surprise vanished replaced with something Sam and Rhodey noticed, “Ah, Rhodes, I see you made as to the air force Colonel. I am sure your family is proud. I do apologize about the legs. Nasty battle Germany was.”

Rhodey walked, not shaming away by the fact he has leg braces, he dragged the heavy bag of something prompting Tony and Sam to rush between them, “You, the asshole has zero fucking claims on anything that happened since that other super soldier offed you.”

“Colonel Rhodes!” Steve felt his own ticked of rage at the way Rhodes and Tony spoke to Howard and how blatantly throw Bucky in their argument, “He may not have the full context but it doesn’t change he needs the same respect. And Buck was mind-controlled.”

Tony whipped his head on Rogers, “Oh fuck all the way off! You and these other pricks were trying to snoop on my life! My personal life!”

“Curiosity is damning Anthony.” Howard's voice carried stopping all starts of side choosing, Vision floating slowly by his creator and possibly Uncle.

Tony stared at the black eyes, feeling the hair being tugged and his throat clamped up, “What you say?”

“Curiosity is damning, isn’t it? I say you set them up to be curious with your field trips to see your mother and another family. Boarding up the doors. And the closets. I get it.” Howard stood up putting hands in his clean-cut suit, dark grey with black pinstriped lines.

Facing his father completely Tony felt his fist curled up, “You have zero rights to mention my mother, aunt, and family. They are not Others. They are my family.”

“Is that so?” Howard tilted his head, “Why hide them?”

“Paparazzi. You know about hiding things from the pap don’t ya?” Tony glared wanting to punch his father in the face when the smooth as butter wouldn’t melt in his cold-ass mouth.

“I protected you from the vultures because you were a child, and you didn’t need the reporters hounding you. You loved the spotlight, as proven before you became Iron Man.”

Tony can chew on those lies, but he also wanted to take the bag of heavy shit and crack the other faces with it. They looked like they were eating up those lies. Of course, they would. Howard is on the level of a manipulative liar, if anything he is not surprised, he and Stane were friends, “I don’t love the spotlight. And is that what we are calling it? Protecting me?”

“Yes. Unless you did something amazing,” Howard listened to the disbelieving laugh, “It is true, building an engine block at 4, is amazing. Then your robot dog and your little tinker wheels.” Howard's voice came off fond and proud. All fake. “You hid your family? Because?”

“To keep them safe from assholes like my roommates.” Tony ground out but he felt his resolve melting, he felt his ears flooding more.

Rhodey came up to him, along with Giacomo, he felt both their eyes narrow but Giaco’s voice a cold calm, “Howard, if you are mad that I killed you say it and not take it out on Anthony.”

“You, I am not mad at Mr. Barnes. I am upset by my flesh and blood who treat those who were hurt by him, abandoned by him, and wronged by him act like he was the victim. He is a Stark.” Howard spoke firmly hands on his waist like a disappointed father. Father. Funny.

Tony threw his hands up, “I am not saying I was a victim! If anything, 117 countries are victims because of our stupidity!”

“Tones,” Rhodey began grabbed his wrist gently but keeping eyes on whatever Howard is now.

“Yet, you let 117 countries treat your teammates like criminals,” Howard spoke sterner. Tony sees the eyes beginning to shudder to blank, “What I don’t understand is how you feel you should be given several chances when you messed up the most?”

Tony fought back tears, feeling 4 again, feeling 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, all the way up to 17. Young, helpless, powerless, “I was neglectful with my weapons. I admit. Ultron was not just my fault. Ultron returning was not my fault alone. I didn’t tell Stane to sell those weapons. I didn’t tell those assholes to hurt innocents. I didn’t tell them not to read a document that could have been fixed from the get-go and not go to war!”

“Like it was not your fault for the cave?” Howard's voice sounded hollow to Tony’s ears. Tony looked around seeing the others looking at him, from Howard’s side.

“It was not my fault.” Tony forced his voice to stay firm, resolve to melt, Extremis doubling its effort, the timer on when Strange would arrive, “Stane wanted me dead.”

“Stane worked for you Anthony, you should have known how to control your employees. You couldn’t handle what I left you? And gave to someone? You proved that you couldn’t handle the pressure?”

Tony tried to restrain the other three from attacking and hurting some of the others. No need to cause an inhouse riot, “I gave it to someone who could handle it better and make the company a better name. Times change.”

“You proved you can’t handle anything Anthony. How can you even be trusted if you let someone else handle your messes?” Howard chided fatherly tone still there.

“I know when to bow out, to know when I can’t do something alone. That is what my momma told me! Get help when I need to! That is why I rely on a fucking team!” Tony shouted at the man whose eyes were blanked, mouth straight-lined, “You were a father, why didn’t you bow the fuck out?”

“I wanted to ensure you were ready for the world. I see I didn’t raise you well enough to be ready or maybe you’ve grown soft since I have been gone. It is fine, I can right the mess you made. The home. The company. And your will.”

“You aren’t fucking touching me. I swear you touch me I am breaking your fucking legs.”

“Tony!” Steve shouted out mortified by the way the billionaire businessman speaks to his father.

“Man, that was too far,” Clint responded out.

“You physically can’t do that; you are dead Howard.” Rhodey hissed out getting ready to swing.

“Your son does so much more than you have.” James seethed looking ready to wind up.

“Anthony, why didn’t you do the same in the cave? You are made of Iron.”

“Fuck your quote.” Tony whispered out, “You don’t get shit. You aren’t even alive.”

“I can reinstate my alive status. A will of a force, to help get your team, righted. Supporting the heroes how they should be supported. Letting Stone of people support your team when you are able to.” Howard spoke disappointedly but Tony heard the tone of shame and irritation for him. Tony is wanting this man to hit him. He wants him to break his “socialite” persona. 

“They don’t get shit from me after the stunts they pulled. I don’t trust them how I don’t trust you.”

“Then I will take you to court son. You need to learn.”

“You can’t teach me dick.” Tony responded even with hands shaking and knees wanting to give out, “I surpassed you.”

“Then why can’t you move on?” Howard sweetly asked leaning in forward, “Why can’t you let things go and let it be what it is. Putting back to as an intern. Righting your wrongs.”

“NO!”

Tony felt several things happen all at once. Being told to get over several things that hurt him in such a way that can’t get over Howard’s brand of thinking. The thought the people would be scrambling over themselves to get into Howard’s good graces. His voice mocking Sam and Rhodey by calling them, boy. Him dragging his family’s name through the mud. Him kicking Pepper out, down to something demeaning and under her pay grade. Him killing his Ais, because he made them. Him hurting Vision. An entity that Tony never truly defeated or got over. A devil that kept haunting his dreams. Him getting kicked off the team.

The house shorted, Rhodey swung as did James. The lights shut down, everything blew out and up. Wanda screaming out the Winter Soldier is back. Clint going to restrain Rhodey. Steve working on stopping his best friend. Vision working on the lights. Orange rings of light opening.

Tony's eyes arc blue staring at the floor, head cradled between his knees. Hands clutching his neck. Staring but not focusing. Blues glowing from his chest and his neck. Sparkles of Extremis pushing up blue creep vines and scraps of Iron Man armor pieces. His lips moving but not moving. He wasn’t sure where he is at now but… he didn’t want to be here.

Rhodey made a noise dropping the bag of metal, it was scrap metal. Legitimate scrap metal and looked to James, hearing their names in English, “Barnes, get him to his room please.”

James was dismayed at the face the brown eyes of the strong colonel had when he heard the English name of James fall the genius lips. Not caring now, He picked his boyfriend, feeling the man curled up, arms flying around his neck and his breath hitching, “Anton, Kotenok, Doll… I am here. Come on, we are going to the room. Okay?”

“Giac…” Tony made a wounded noise hiding his face in the neck. He made a distant notice that the others know they are dating. He doesn’t care anymore. This whole fucking day proved trying.

“Sh, I am here. Rhodey is here. We need to get the house fix.”

“I didn’t mean…”

James pressed a kiss on his lips shushing for something that happened at the moment, “No, you didn’t do shit. It was the eye. Not your fault Doll. Not your fault, Fe. You are okay.”

Tony made another hurt noise curling up more, “Snow…”

James made an acknowledging noise hearing Bird Eyes speaking, “You guys are dating? When did that happen?”

“Shut up.” Seethed at the group who sped everything up, he wished he didn’t tell his boyfriend. Damn, he wished he didn’t, but he may have found on his own and reacted. Still, he wished Howard was not the manifestation. Cursed. Evil. Death. Bastard. He should have killed him again.

Before James could make his and Tony’s getaway before Rhodey could give the other an ear full. Before Steve could congratulate his friend and say something that may be pissed off the Winter Soldier more than he already is, Strange came through eyes wide and worried.

“Where is the manifestation?”

“Gone. Howard was it, Tones shorted out the house and he was gone along with the short.” Rhodey spoke calmly even with the giveaway that he was still willing to attack some people.

Strange sighed nodding at the others, then seeing the blue eyes blinked at him but then blinked away, face hidden in the brunette Super Soldier, “What Anthony has must have disrupted whatever was keeping the manifestation here. Loki and I have come to the conclusion that it targeted Dr. Stark because it found him to be… easiest. In the simplest terms. Now, why it brought Howard back I am not sure. I am happy to know the man is gone.” Strange looked at the others who looked a little confused why Howard had to leave or what was the point of Howard being here.

“Is there a chance he could come back?” Steve asked looking at his friend holding the boyfriend. Tony Stark is his boyfriend, close, “I mean… is there a way to know?”

“He should not be back. I was right it was only a few hours curse. Anthony's outburst, from the way the power is,” He looked to Vision who nodded in confirmation, “Fasten the time frame. If he does come back… I do not if it would deal with the Eye of the Abyss again or something else.”

James glared at the magic users already sick of it, “Is he gone or not? Or do I have to hunt him down with Rhodes?”

Strange sighed crossing his arms, “He is gone as far as I can tell. I will do a cleansing on the Manor and on you all. If he returns, I would have to speak with some other cohorts.”

James eyed the wizard and his moving cloak, looked to Rhodes, who gave him the go-ahead, taking his boyfriend up to his room.

“So, are you ignoring that Stark and Bucky are bumping uglies?” Clint motioned out.

Sam slapped him in the back of his head, “If James was here, he would have killed you.”

“I might.” Rhodey answered honestly looking to Strange, “Can you start the cleansing now, please. I don’t want Tones in his headspace.”

“I can get rid of his headspace,” Wanda answered sweetly.

Rhodey glared at her, “You stay away from his head.” The colonel's arms crossed again, “Wanda if you want to help, ask what the cleansing is and do half of the Manor. Strange can do the other half. Sounds good?”

“Anything to ensure no one else pops up,” Strange agreed beginning to take the young witch to teach her the spells, the ins and outs of it, and when to use it.

Rhodey sighed rubbing his chest, not liking how his name was uttered today. It has been years since his name was uttered by his little brother. Today breaks the long streak of it too. Glaring at the others, he made his way up to the genius’s room to ensure he is okay.

The inventor woke up hours later, far into the evening of the day, with a pounding headache. Sore body, with a flood of memories pouring in from hours before. Not even a day and he was still shaking, reeling from the interactions. The first thing he does, when he remembered he spoke out his boyfriend’s and big brother’s name was to check his marred arms. Nothing new added. No blood pooling. No tears. Nothing. Okay, he didn’t try again. Good.

Brown honey eyes looked around till he spotted his boyfriend asleep on the bed, head pillow in his arms and eyes twitching. Reaching over he frowned guiltily. He made them come too early, he hoped this isn’t the last night he has a boyfriend. He hated how he just broke down, in front of them. He let pushed himself too hard to hide and look at what happened.

Reaching over after turning over gently Tony sighed softly, “I am sorry Nivi… I didn’t mean… for you… us… to call out our relationship like that. Messy.”

Tony almost pulled his hand back like he was burned when blue eyes opened to stare into his own, but his right-hand reach over, intertwining their fingers, “Don’t apologize Fe. You are my boyfriend, they are not. You are my partner. I am proud to show you off, to show you chose me. I am not happy that… you are hurt.”

“I will be fine…” Tony began even when he felt his head pounding, trying to keep his emotions still controlled, “I will be.”

James climbed onto the bed holding him close, despite the claims of being fine. Hands still intertwine, and the other arm wrapped securely around the smaller male’s waist, the ex-assassin sighed softly into his hair, “I know… but don’t force yourself. Howard…”

“Can we not talk about… him. Please.” Tony mumbled hiding into his partner’s chest letting out a shaky airy breath, “I don’t… I don’t want to even think about him and his lies.”

James simply nodded, double-checking the door remains lock thanks to FRI and VI. He would spend the rest of the night making sure his boyfriend is safe. Okay. And not scared of anything for the night. The nightmares may come back like a hell storm. James sees it in the way his mind returning back to normal and the fight against sleep begins again. He wasn’t going to tease about the new nicknames. Tonight, was not the night for it.

.

.

.

Deep below underground. Cobblestones with carved lines and intricate designs laid where they have been for years. A deep turquoise glow to a deep sickly green faded back. The quiet echoes of the chamber, repeated noises, and voices. 

A glob of black fell from the fading glow. Pulsating. Stretching out to the cracks of the chamber. Stretching and stretching. Until the center broke away and the thin pulsates slithered through the cracks to a new destination.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are mad, I am mad. I wrote it. I am following my timeline but I made myself mad. I know, it is bitter. I know some of the Avengers aren't not being the brightest. Even Clint, I have a love/hate relationship with this boy. Wanda... is... well. I am putting it all down to Howard is a smooth and manipulative S.O.B. Which is why he was such good friends with Stane. Ugly, ugly duo. He will get his comeuppance. Tony hasn't touched nor started to really unload all the things Howard has done that I have not mentioned. 
> 
> A lot of those rooms... aren't full of good memories. The next story is Happier, sweeter and a nice wipe away from this story. 
> 
> ALSO EASTER EGGS


End file.
